


Comfort

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Death, F/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Jason comes home to find out that your father has passed away and comforts you.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my blog, someone's father had died and they asked me to write them something where Jason comforts them.

Jason knew something was wrong as soon a he had entered the apartment. He could hear your sobs coming from the living room. Rushing in he saw you sitting on the couch crying, your eyes puffy and tear-soaked. Tissues were scattered around you and he didn’t hesitate to rush to your side and pull you in close.

You clung to him still crying, “Hey, hey what’s wrong? What happened?” He rubbed your back not knowing what you needed but trying desperately to bring you some comfort.

“My dad… he um he passed away a few hours ago,” you told him around hiccups and deep breaths trying to calm yourself. “I just can’t stop crying.”

Jason pulled you back in and hugged you tightly wanting to be your rock. “I’m here, I’m not leaving any time soon so let it all out. You need a pillow to scream into? You want to watch your favorite movie? Whatever it is you need I’ll be right here with you.”

His words brought some comfort in this dark hour. You just cried for a little while longer until you told him you were hungry. He ordered your favorite and then turned on your favorite film and watched it until the food arrived.

After all of that, you curled up on the couch, your head on Jason’s lap as you drifted off to sleep. He stroked your back for a while before gently taking you to bed and making sure you were safe and comforted.


End file.
